The present invention relates to a protective wrapping for a wire connection, and more particularly, to a tape containing an ultraviolet (UV) inhibitor to protect the integrity of the tape from the adverse effects of sunlight.
Certainly, there are many electrical connections that are made and which are located in an area subject to the adverse effects of sunlight. As typical examples, there are many of such connections used in the field of wireless and other technologies utilized in transmitting voice and data communications. In such fields, the normal connection made between an antenna and other is often designed to use a coaxial or coax cable and a coax connector.
Thus, with a normal interconnection between a coax cable and a coax connector, the coax cable is threadedly affixed to the connector to carry out that connection and, of course, to maintain the components together. Since the connection itself is not a water resistant or even atmospherically resistant, there is a need to provide some environmental protection to protect that connection from being deteriorated by the elements. In many cases, a tape is used to wrap around the completed connection to afford that needed protection. In general, the tape used is a electrical tape with an additional sealant material such as a Teflon tape.
While such a coax connection protected by electrical tape may be acceptable for some time, after a few months the tape is degraded by the effects of ultraviolet that acts upon the tape and eventually, moisture will get into the connection and as a consequence, the quality of the signal will deteriorate.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a tape that could be used to wrap around a coax connection, or for that matter, any electrical connection, and not deteriorate from the detrimental effects of the UV radiation.
In accordance with the present invention, therefore, there is provided a tape that is adapted to withstand the harsh environmental conditions, particularly the harmful effects of UV radiation and yet which is easy to apply to a connection, such as a coax connection, in a similar manner as the current convention tape.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, the a tape is made by casting silicone material containing a UV inhibitor so that the ultimate tape is resistant to the harmful effects of the UV radiation, however, the UV resistant tape can still be formed so as to be flexible as well as adherent to the coaxial connection. In the casting of the tape, the UV resistant material can be cast on a special paper, foil or any other carrier that would allow the tape to be easily peeled from that backing.
In the preferred embodiment, the thickness of the silicone containing the UV resistant material can be from about 0.030 inches to about 0.090 inches and can be formed as strips or provided n a coiled form as a roll to be unrolled on site. The silicone may have a hardness 30 durometer but will vary depending upon the particular application.
As a alternative embodiment the UV resistant tape may comprise multiple layers of silicone material, for example, a two layer tape of silicone materials formed together with each layer having a differing hardness, for example, one of the materials having layer with a hardness of 20 durometer and second layer with a hardness of 40 durometer forming a composite layered tape by casting one layer after the other on to the backing. The advantage of the alternate, multilayer embodiment would be that the softer material would have a tendency to penetrate more easily and is tackier, while the harder material would permit the easier handling of the tape.
With either embodiment, the use of the UV resistant tape is similar to the use of conventional tape, that is, once the connection, such as a coaxial connection has been made, the tape made in accordance with the present invention is wrapped around the connection until all of the metal surfaces have been covered. Thus, the connection is protected from the harmful environmental conditions that could deteriorate the connection, even as to the effect of the UV radiation upon the tape. Since the material is UV resistant, the tape will last longer than the current protective electrical tapes and, in addition, the silicone material will provide excellent protection in areas where the salt content of the air is high, such as sea shore areas.
Other features of the present UV resistant tape and its use will become apparent in light of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.